Trust Me
by s.w.e.e.t.s.t.o.r.y.s.4.e.v.a
Summary: Bella finds a little boy and once hes all checked over and she is taking him home she doesnt want to hand him over to his mother, something tells her this isnt the right thing to do... She wants to protect this little boy. Rated M for mainly bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**I Just want to say I do not own Twilight stephenie meyer does.**

**This is my first story on FanFiction, I hope you like it :)!**

* * *

Slowly I put my earphones into my ears. Humming to the words that now fill my brain, they start to take my mind off the darkness of the night. I really didn't mean to stay at Jessica's so long, but when I looked at the clock and then my phone realising I had five missed calls from my mom and two missed calls from Edward, I text them both back instantly, Knowing I was in trouble with my mom.

A shiver was set down my spine and instantly I pull my jacket closer to myself.

"Dam cold." I muttered to myself , I jump instantly, My back pocket buzzed constantly until I fished it out my phone and look at the caller ID. A smile crept along my face.

"Hey," I say into the phone, a massive smile on my face.

"Hey baby, Where are you?" Edward asked over the phone, Concern in his voice

"Relax Edward, I'm almost home I'll be like 5-" A Child like whimper caught me of guard, _Where did that come from?._

"Bella?, Bella are you alright?" Edward asks into the phone, a bit More of a panic now.

"Edward just give me a second," I say sweetly into the phone.

I do a 360 turn as I hear the whimper again but louder this time, My brain starts to panic and it all kicks in, My legs start to run toward the sound.

"Bella," a shout comes from my phone but I ignore it.

I was left standing by a bunch of trees, and in the middle of a small bush was a small boy crying his eyes out. Nervously I touch his shoulder to see his face. As I do, he gasps and pulls away quickly.

"Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you. What are you doing out here at night?. where's your mummy?" I ask softly. He doesn't answer he just crawls into my arms and hides his head into my stomach. I hold him closely not completely sure what to do next.

"BELLA." Edward said from my phone, realizing it was still in my hand I put it to my ear.

"Edward come help me quick, I found this boy in a bush, he was crying and everything, I don't know what to do now, come pick me up please." I say in a bit of a rush, I didn't want to cry in front of this little boy, but I honestly didn't know what to do, it was so dark, and if I was being truthful, I was scared.

"Okay Bella Just stay there, are you by Jessica's house, I'm coming right now I'll be five minuets promise. Hang in there babe." He says a little worry in his voice, I could hear a car start up.

"Okay hurry," I say before I hang up.

So here I am standing with this crying kid, have no idea what to do? could it get any worse?. I looked down at the little boy in my arms, smiling as he calmed down, his breathing was steady so I guessed he was asleep.

A car came swerving onto he pavement, Frightening the hell out of me. Edward came out of the car and was by my side in a flash, taking the little boy from my grasp. I followed him over to the car and go into the passenger seat, Edward gave the little boy back to me, so I could hold him while he drove.

"Do you know who he is?" Edward asked, A Little bit calmer than when he was on the phone.

"Edward how am I supposed to know who he is?. I found him in a bush?" I say a little irritated. He looked at me, Looking a little hurt, I sighed and took his free hand, curling my fingers around his.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired that's all, and finding this kid scared the Fuck out of me." I frown at myself for swearing in front of this little boy, but Edward didn't seen to notice. Edward squeezed my hand as we pull up into the drive way of his parents house.

"My dad can check him over, I thought it would be better than driving a hour to the hospital." He says a little timidly. I smile at him and lead the way to the front door, still carrying the little boy, I had to reluctantly let go of Edwards hand though.

Esme opens the door With wide eyes, Her eyes travel down to the little boy in my arms.

"Ohh Gosh give him to me so Carlisle can have a look at him." she hold out her hands and I give the little boy to her. I really should get to know his name, I cant keep referring to him as the little boy. She takes him into the kitchen where Carlisle is.

Edwards arms snake around my waist as I walk inside of the Cullen's home. I had always admired their massive home, filled with art and in the very centre of the room was a black beautiful piano that was Edwards, Every time I come around he plays for me, He is the most amazing person I have ever met, along with his family.

"Are you alright," he says into my neck, His sweet smell filling my nose. I nod my head and lean back into him.

I turn around in his grasp and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his forehead to mine. He smiles that cocky smile that even to this day makes my knees weak. He kisses me softly on the lips, before we hear someone clear their throat.

Edward sighs heavily in irritation, I just smile in response.

"Sorry dude, but you really have to cut the mushy stuff right in front of everyone," Emmet sniggers

"Shut up Emmet, me and Bella have seen you and rose make out enough to last us both a life time." Edward says coldly. Emmet throws a pillow at him, but instead of hitting Edward it hits me.

"Dude?" Edward shouts. Emmet looks at me with wide eyes.

"Ohh My God, Bella I am so sorry, Please forgive me for hitting you with a pillow, Don't be mad because Edward will get pissed at me and become the over sensitive ass he is." Emmet says coming over to me, He takes one look at Edwards face and starts to laugh hysterically, Even I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

Edward balls his fists up, and Emmet laughs even harder because he and Edward both knew he was right.

"Bella can you come in here please?" Esme calls out to me sweetly, I head into the kitchen wondering what they wanted. There on the kitchen counter was the little boy refusing to let Carlisle check him over.

"No Stop it," The little boy shouted as Carlisle tried to look at a cut on his knee. I walk over to him swiftly, kneeling down so I'm facing him.

"Hello." I say to him sweetly.

"Hi," he says a bit protectively.

"What's you name?" I ask trying to gain his trust. He looked at me for a while but finally opened his mouth.

"Seth," He says quietly

"Hello Seth, I'm Bella, This is Esme and Carlisle, they're only here to help you." I say putting my hand out for him to shake, while pointing to Esme and Carlisle. He takes my hand and shakes it.

"Okay Seth, Will you let Carlisle check you over?" I ask. He shakes his head and I sigh, not knowing how to make him trust me.

"Okay Seth, If I let you hold my hand, will you let him check you over? I gave him the best cheekiest smile I could, he laughs at my smile then shakes him head to reply yes. I take his hand softly and Carlisle steps forward to look at him once again. Seth was totally fine after that

Esme went up to him and gave him a wet cloth to wipe's his face. He took it and started to wipe the dirt of his face.

"Where do you live?" I ask a little curious. Seth didn't reply.

"What's you mummy's name?" I ask another question hoping for a answer. He shrugged his shoulders and doesn't reply again.

"Seth we need to know so we can take you back home," I say letting go of his hand.

"No," he screams as I let go. His high pitched voice gave me a heart attack and as he grabbed my hand and held it tightly I realised that I was the only one he trusted.

"My mummy's name is Victoria and I live in the house by the woods," He says holding his hands out to me for a hug.

"Okay if we take you back there will you show us the house you live in?" Esme asks. He nods. I give him a hug I tried to let him go but his arms wouldn't let go of my neck so I carry him into the front room, where Emmet and Edward were still fighting.

"Edward, You really need to get out more, Like a strip club, Lighten up will you," Emmet say. "I don't need no fucking strip club? I have a girlfriend?" Edward says defectively. Emmet just looked at him then went back to watching sports on the Television.

I slowly walk over to Edward and smiled mouthing the words Are you okay. It wouldn't be the first time Emmet had pissed him of about how protective he was of me, If any one asked me I would always say I found it sweet. Edward nodded his head and kissed me on the cheek. I blush a little but try to hide it.

"Right are we going?" Edward asked.

"Yeah um back to where we found him," I say walking out the door and getting into the passenger seat of the car, Seth still clinging onto me. I untangle his arms from around my neck and put him in the back seat, leaning over to the back to do his seat belt up.

Edward gets into the car and smiles at me, I give out a small smile back to him, as he drives of to where we found Seth, I sigh and lean my head against the head rest. My guts start to turn inside of me and a sharp pain started to form in my side. I gasp a little and hold my side. Edward notices this and puts his hand over mine, his touch instantly makes it better.

Something told me that Giving Seth back to him mother was the wrong thing to do…

_

* * *

_

**Please review and give me feed back, since this is my first story I would love to know how you all think I can improve on the next Chapter!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so in this Chapter your going to see that the connestion that Bella has with Seth is real, even thought she knows something bad is going to happen I dont think she would ever think it was as bad as what really happens."/**

**Also your going to see Seths point of vew of what his mother does to him, and a bit of Leah's Point of vew.**

* * *

The Journey back to Seth's house seemed to take forever, which I didn't mind since every inch we got closer to him going home the pain in my side got worse.

I looked to the back where Seth was sat and looked into his light brown eyes. His eyes were pleading with me, but I didn't know what about. I didn't know how to help him. He gave me a little boy smile and at that point I felt a connection with him. I had know Idea what the connection was but I could tell Giving him back to him mum was going to be a struggle.

"Edward, do you think giving him back to his mum is a good idea, I mean I found him in a bush don't you think if his mother was worried she would have been looking for him? He was so close to home to, Just looking outside she would have found him. What if she doesn't care if she has him back or not. Cant we turn back and he can stay at yours just for the night until we know its safe." I pleaded, I knew it was wrong to say, but I didn't think it was safe.

"Bella you must be really tiered because that's a lode of crap once he's home again he can get to sleep and be safe. You don't know his mum wasn't looking for him, she could have been out looking for him not necessarily looking for him by the house." he replied looking over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"But Edward-"

"Bella stop being silly, He's going to be fine." He cut me off. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked back to where Seth was, He was fast asleep.

Once we got to the street I found him, Edward cut the engine to the car. We sat their for a few minuets in total silence, the awkwardness building up inside of me. We had never had a argument, Even though it was a small stupid argument it irritated me how he didn't believe me.

I sighed and got out the door to get Seth out of the car. Once I picked him up I didn't want to let go but I knew Edward was going to object to it.

I woke Seth up and he pointed to the house he lived in. I reluctantly went up to the door and tapped lightly on it twice. Edward followed behind.

The door opened and standing there was a red headed woman with bags under her eyes, Her green eyes were dark and all together she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She dropped the Cigarette that was in her hand and grabbed Seth from my grasp, Instantly I felt empty.

"Ohh Seth where have you been, You silly child, I've been so worried about you." she said hugging him tightly.

She looks up at me and Edward.

"Thank you for bringing him home." She smiles.

I sigh giving Seth a little wave and saying goodbye. Edward grabs my hand and pulls me away leading me over to the car. I didn't want to go this didn't seem right, I cant leave.

"Edward no this isn't right." I shout at him just as the house door closes.

"Bella," he says taking my face in his hands looking at me with his sparkly green eyes.

"Babe he's fine, You did the right thing, now let it go." he says kissing me softly.

"I fucking hate you sometimes," I say lightly. He chuckles.

"I love you to." he says leading me closer to the car and taking me home so I could get some rest.

* * *

** SPOV**

As soon as the door closed I tried to get away. I didn't want to be hurt tonight, I was to tiered. I headed to the stairs to go to my room.

"Where the hell are you going." Mummy shouts at me.

"I was going to my room mummy, I'm tiered," I say tears in my eyes.

"Ohh Your tiered are you, Well so am I, where the fuck did you go you little brat, Trying to get away are you, You should know that people are going to give you straight back to me." Mummy screams coming nearer to me.

"Mum stop," Leah shouts from the bottom step of the stairs.

"Shut the fucking hell up Leah and get to fucking bed if you brother wants to run away like that he can get punished for it." She boomed at Leah.

I gave Leah a Scared look, she looked back at mum then walked over to me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Fine." mummy shouts. She came over to Leah and pulled her hair, throwing her into the wall. Leah gave out a small whimper, but got back up again attempting to protect me but it was to late, Mummy had slapped her across the face, that was it for Leah she couldn't get up.

Mummy turned to me, Her eyes looking very dark. She came towards me and I thought for sure she was going to hit me but instead she walked past me into the kitchen. I went to Leah and hugged her, she held me back, I couldn't help but cry and I knew mummy will get mad if I do that.

A few minuets later mummy came into the room with a bowl and a spoon init. I didn't know what she was going to do, I didn't want to know what she was going to do. She took the spoon out of the water, All I could see was steam coming on the spoon. She came closer to me with it.

She took my hand and the pressed the spoon to it, I screamed out in pain as the Boling spoon burned my skin. Leah held me closer. I looked up at mummy, she had a smile on her face.

"Both of you up stair, Go to sleep," she said, pointing to the stairs. My knees were weak I didn't know if I could walk. Leah held onto my waist and helped me up the stairs, even though she was probably hurt the most.

My sobs filled the bathroom as Leah held my hand under the cold tap. She and I could already tell that I would have a red mark that would stay there on my hand forever.

I didn't want to go to bed, but I knew I had to because if I didn't mummy was going to hurt me again. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

"_Don't worry Seth, I'm coming." Bella voice shouted._

"_Bella," I sobbed. _

"_Mummy's got Leah," I cried. But Bella didn't know Leah, she picked me up and ran away leaving Leah to be beaten by my mummy._

I woke up, and start crying, I got out of bed because I needed to know that Leah was still here. I went into her room and crawl into her bed, She holds me close and smoothes down on my hair.

* * *

** LPOV**

I felt Seth crawl into my bed, I held him close. Mum had never done anything to him before, Me sure but that was because I was always the one sneaking out to be with friends I didn't want to be in the house because ether way she was going to beat me, I just figured if she was going to beat me I might as well enjoy being with friends first. Seth went and sneaked out and couldn't get back in again before mum got home. Well that's what I guessed anyway. I smoothed down on his hair and tried to control his crying. Seth didn't deserve this, and nether did I.

"I promise Seth I will get you out of this hell hole," I whisper into his ear.

He nods his head. His breathing steadies. I calm down and close my eyes falling into a dark sleep, Holding my little brother close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter:) tryed to make it as funny as i could!**

**Read and enjoy:)**

* * *

"_Don't worry Seth, I'm coming." I scream_

"_Bella," Seth's little voice sobbed.. _

"_Mummy's got Leah," He cried out, but I didn't know who Leah was and I wasn't going to stop and worry about it. I scooped Seth into my arms and ran as fast as I could with him, but I could feel it, something was still connecting him to that hell hole that was his home._

I woke up in cold sweats, heavy breathing and screaming.

"Bella its okay I'm here." Edward say smoothing down my damp hair.

"What are you still doing here, I thought you left ages ago?" I say breathlessly.

"I decided to stay," he says taking my hand and curling his fingers around mine.

"Edward I saw you clime down the tree to go to you car," I say a little confused.

"Yeah I know, I got down from the tree and realised that I really should stay with you tonight," he says standing up.

I sigh and sit up on my bed shivering a little. Edward sits on the bed next to me, pulling me closer to him, so his body heat was keeping me warm.

"You going to tell me what you dreamt about?" Edward asks lying us both down on the bed still holding me close to him.

"No I'd rather not." I say simply

"Bella you woke up in cold sweats, this dream isn't something you keep bundled up inside," he sighs, I know he was right.

I'll tell you in the morning," I say yawning.

He chuckles a little and kisses me softly, but after that dream I wanted more to calm my nerves. I take his face in my hands and kiss him more passionately refusing to let him object. It takes him of guard but he falls into the kiss quickly. I sigh into his mouth, feeling more relaxed than I was, Edward placed me from my side to my back, and hovers above me . Making the kiss even longer. His tongues trances my bottom lip, so I open my mouth, but he breaks the kiss unexpectedly.

"Bella go to sleep," he says breathlessly. I role my eyes at him.

He creeps into bed next to me holding me tightly. I slept peacefully from then on, knowing I was safe in his arms.

EPOV

Once it was morning I slowly crawled out of Bella's grasp trying to not wake her up. Mum was going to be so pissed I stayed out all night, but I had to stay with Bella she was so worked up on this Seth kid.

I didn't particularly want to go home but if I wanted a nice breakfast and a nice hot shower I would have to.

"Mum I'm home," I shout setting down my keys on the car key hook.

"Umm hmm," my mum replied. She was going to give me the silent treatment now for staying out so late.

"Dude, stay at Bella's all night again!" Emmet says with a raised eyebrow. Busted.

Mum and dad didn't know I go to Bella's when I sneak out, they think I go over to mikes house a lot because we're science partners when really I'm over at Bella's.

"So that's where you go at night." my mum says from behind me.

"Yeah well…..Emmet's been sneaking out to strip clubs behind everyone's backs." if he was going to bust me I was going to bust him. My mum looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dude that was a secret." Emmet whines.

"You come with me young man," mum says pulling at Emmet's ear dragging into the kitchen to tell dad. I did feel bad about that but there was nothing I could do now.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I take it out to see who's text me.

"_Edward can you come pick me up and take me to Jessica's, about 1?xx" _A smile come to my lips_._

"_Course I will babe be there at 1 okay" _I text back to Bella.

Around ten to one I start to dive to Bella's, I didn't know why she wanted me to pick her up since it was only a five minuet walk to Jessica's, but if it gave her a sense of safety I would do it.

I beep my horn and Bella comes out dressed in jeans and a simple white T-shirt whilst carrying a back pack. Frowning I look at her.

"What's the bag pack for?" I ask starting up the car as she get in.

"Nothing really," she mumbles.

We drive in total silence until I pull up by Jessica's house, Bella leans over the seat so her lips are to my ear.

"Come with me." she says softly.

"Bella your going to Jessica's. Why do I need to come?"

"I'm not going to Jessica's." she says simply.

"Then where are you going?" I ask totally confused.

Bella gets out the car walking past Jessica's house walking down the street, I follow my gave to where she was walking, My eyes land on Seth's house.

"Bella." I yell, she turns around and motions with her hand for me to follow.

She goes around the back of the house. I had no clue what the fuck she was up to or why the hell she wanted me to come with her.

"Edward come on," I hear her shout. I moan then run after her, I didn't know why I followed her, I put it all down to love.

"Bella what are you doing?" I ask her as I round the corner watching as she attempts to climb the massive tree. She swings her leg over onto the small branch she was holding onto, so she was sitting on the branch.

"Come on," she shouts again.

"Are you fucking crazy, get down Bella, you going to hurt yourself." I screamed at her.

BPOV

He just didn't understand how much I needed to get inside, I thought about telling him what I was doing but then he would have stopped me, at the moment I couldn't handle that. I needed to see Seth. My dream scared me so much, I needed to hear his little voice and see his cute smile. It wasn't a matter of I wanted it, I _needed it._

"Edward, Just come on follow me up," I shout, pleading with him with my eyes. He sighed but didn't give in.

"Bella Seth is fine, Give it up and get down before you fall and hurt yourself."

Anger built up inside of me, How selfish could he get, here I was climbing a tree to check on a little boy I found in a bush and there he was trying to stop me. How could he not understand. Him of all people should know about being over protective, it was like a burning hole in my heart not knowing if Seth was okay.

"Edward are you going to help me or not,"

He shook his head.

I looked at him not taking my gaze away from his face,

"Fuck you, you ass hole, if you cant see what I'm trying to do your clueless to how I feel," I didn't even listen to his response, slowly but positively I go to my feet and headed for the next branch, doing the same technique I had to get onto the first branch. The way I saw it was Edward would ether follow me and be with me through this like the great boyfriend he is, or if he suddenly turned into a jackass like his brother is most of the time, only doing things for himself, he would walk away and drive of leaving me to do this by myself.

As I reach the window seal of a bedroom I check if it was unlocked. It was. I try to open the window without losing my balance but I have a few close calls where I thought I was going to fall..

"Careful Bella," Edward says from behind me almost making me lose my balance, he held onto my waist to steady me.

Carefully I opened the window and slid in, Edward following behind me. There Seth was sleeping sound asleep. He was fine and I shouldn't be here but it felt so right to check on him.

"See he's fine," Edward whispered, rubbing my shoulders for reassurance.

Seth starts to role around in his bed a little, waking himself up from his dreams. He takes on look at me and screams.

"Go away, Go away, Don't take me away with out Leah, Get lost," he shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Wahoo Seth calm down buddy," Edward says coming closer to him.

"NO," Seth screams, jumping off the bed onto the side cabinet by the bed avoiding Edward all together.

"Seth what's wrong," I say trying to control him, but before I could get to close, a teenage girl burst's through the door with a baseball bat, she runs right past me and hits Edward in the shin's.

"Holly shit," Edward yelps. I go to grab the bat from her but she swings around with the bat, I duck so she didn't hit me in the face.

"Get him Leah get him," Seth shouts

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," She screams as she runs around to the back of Edward hitting him on the back.

"DUDE YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT THING," Edward shouts, I run around to where she was and gab the bat.

"AHH HAH," I say, all the yelling and fighting stops. I back towards the bedroom door, but as I do Seth takes the bat from my grasp and hits me on the head with it.

Everything defiantly goes dizzy then I close my eyes and fall to the floor…

"OWw," I moan coming back to consciousness.

"Seth she's awake, you don't need to get the cup of water." she sniggers. I jerk my head up but as I do everything goes blurry, I lean my head against the wall trying to put everything back to normal. Seth comes into the room and sits next to the girl.

"Seth why did you hit me on the head," I ask putting my hand on the back of my head, trying to see if it was bleeding.

"You were going to take me away from Leah," he says moving closer to who I would guess was Leah.

"Seth why would you think that, Bella was just here to check on you?" Edward looked confused.

"Ohhh." Seth says putting a smile on his face.

"Sorry," Seth says simply. The he looks at Leah.

"Ohh you have got to be kidding me." Seth looked at her with sadder eyes.

"Okay alright, I'm sorry," Leah says gruffly.

"Its okay," me and Edward reply.

"Hey Seth go and get that bag pack over by your bed," I say pointing at the bag pack.

"Okay,"

Seth walks over to the bag and takes a peak inside. He smiles and so do I.

"Are these for me," Seth asks, putting the bag down for Leah to see. I nod.

Seth starts to take all of Sam's toys out of the bag. Sam if I forgot to mention was my adopted brother, he's the eldest of all the children, when my mum and dad had been told they couldn't have children they decided to adopt a child, after all the paper work was sorted out they brought home four year old Sam, but after only a year of him being in the house my mother fell pregnant with me. Since I'm 17 and my brother is now 22 he's moved out to go to college and only visits a few times a year, so I figured he wouldn't mind me giving some of his old toys away.

"thanks," Seth says placing the toys from the bag on the door. Leah looked up at the clock.

"Ohh God mums going to be home in like ten minuets with dad." Leah said with wide eyes.

"Guess that's time for us to go," Edward says, Seth starts to pack up the toys and gives the bag pack back to me.

"They're for you," I say giving the bag back. Leah sighs.

"The toys cant be in the house while mums here she'll notice." Leah says pushing the bag back to me. I guess I should have thought of that.

Both me and Edward decide to go out the front door this time.

"Ohh Seth I forgot to tell you, If your mum is home close your curtains on the window, if she's not home open them, telling us if we can come see you or not," I say giving him a hug, I turn to Leah but she just shakes her head, Its going to take me a little time to get her to trust me.

Quickly me and Edward go to the car to get away before Seth and Leah's mum comes home.

* * *

**Review please!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would Just like to say this story is all human - no vampires involved:)**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV (Emmet)

"Dude you got beat by a twelve year old," I say shaking with laughter I couldn't contain myself this was just so god dam funny.

"Thirteen year old actually," Edward says through his embarrassment. I just laugh harder! What a douche bag!

"And Bella you got hit by a five year old and you blacked out." I couldn't hold myself together I had to hold the table to keep myself up.

"Emmet why don't you just be quiet," Bella says playfully. She punches me on the arm. Hard. I yell out not expecting it to be painful.

"Oops." she says with a smile. I smile back rubbing my arm, to cut the pain sort.

BPOV

Once I left the Cullen's house and started to walk back home with Edward I turn to him.

"Edward I'm sorry for what I said to you when I was climbing the tree. I didn't mean it, I never meant to call you that, I was just caught up in the moment." I say looking down at the ground, I realise now how much I must have hurt him.

"Bella its okay, I was wrong to try and stop you, I can now see why you wanted to see Seth."

My head shot up, He understood? I sighed and wrapped my arms his neck holding him tightly. His hands snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I love you." I whisper to him.

"I love you too, Especially when your beating up my brother." he replies simply. I dissolve into little giggles.

We start to walk home hand in hand. It was a long time before someone spoke again.

"Bella are you planning to go back there again?" Edward asks.

"Yeah when ever I can, I still don't believe they're safe," I say not looking at him!.

"Then I guess I'll be coming with you." I look up at his face, this was perfect. A smile crossed his face as he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thank you." I whisper simply.

I didn't want to let him go when we were outside of my house, but Edward had told me that is mum now knows that he comes here at night and that he was going to try and convince her different. He didn't want Esme to come looking for him over here at 10 o'clock at night when my parents don't even know he comes in my bedroom window at night.

I sighed and closed the door, I head into the kitchen to grab a apple to munch on while going up stairs. I fall asleep early that night. Nothing but Seth and Leah fill my head.

I've been going around Seth and Leah's at least three times a week, I've stared to notice bruises on Seth's arms and a strange red mark on his hand. I asked both Seth and Leah how he got them but they both refused to tell me. I carried on bringing toys for Seth to play with and sometimes old clothes for Leah. I gave her a old box to put them in, to put in the back off her closet so her mum wouldn't find tem, she was starting to open up to not only me but Edward too.

LPOV

"Edward, can I have a Piggy back?" Seth shouts as he jumped on the Couch. Edward goes up to him and gives him the opportunity to jump on his back . Seth hops on and giggles as Edward pretends to be a airplane with his hands stretched out on ether side of him while Seth holds on tightly to him.

Me and Bella both laugh as Edward runs around the room in attempt to keep Seth happy. Seth had gotten really attached to Edward, but he didn't trust him like he trusted Bella.

"Do you to want to watch a movie?" Bella ask. Seth jumps down from Edwards back and came and sat next to me. I put my arm around his shoulders. Bella pulled the movie "Cloudy with a chance of meatballs" out of her bag. Seth jumped up and down clapping his hands. He never got to see movies because mum didn't bother buying us stuff like that, she always said she had better things to spend her money on

Bella opened the packet of pop-corn and tipped it into a bowl I had gotten from the kitchen. Since Bella and Edward ad started to sneak in to the house every chance they got, things had gotten better, me and Seth have gotten happier, but that happiness is quickly taken away when mum comes home drunk every night with a different man, she would beat mainly me and send us to bed. After Seth's little stunt a few weeks ago, she's started to beat him to. I scares me that were never going to get out of here, but I promised Seth we would and I'm going to keep that promise!.

We where half way into the movie when a heard mums car pull up!.

"Crap Bella mums home," I say quietly, making sure not to shout because mum was likely to hear it outside if I did.

"Shit Edward we got to go, her mums home." Both Edward and Bella rush around to pick up all the stuff and get the movie. But I knew it was to late mum was going to spot us and she was going to beat us even harder than she did when Bella brought Seth home.

I saw the door handle on the door turn, I couldn't help but be scared for my life…..

* * *

I would like to say thank you to my Fab friend Izzy. Roo. xx (without the spaces(: )(And PenPall). I couldn't have written on of my chapters to one of my stories if you hadn't of given me such great ideas. Check out her story - A piece at a time- I love it such a good story.

The movie always copys the book ;)

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter you will see Leah make her final choice:)**

**Read & enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Crap common Edward pick up that toy over here and lets get out of here." Bella panicked, I rushed around to pick up everything that was in sight. I followed Leah's gaze to the door and saw the Door knob turn, at that moment I knew it was to late.

"Bella Leave that quick into the kitchen." I whisper guiding her into the kitchen and shutting the door. I didn't want to get caught because that would mean We wouldn't be able to come here any more. Seth's really grown on me, he's like the little brother I never had.

"Alice, Jasper." Seth's little voice screamed with what I would only put as relief and Joy. Bella let out a loud sigh and smiled, there never was any danger. We were just about to sneak out the Kitchen window when Leah pushed the door open. Bella gave out a small gasp but calmed down once she saw it was only Leah.

"Hey, it was only our Auntie and Uncle," She says relaxed. Leah gave Bella's bag pack full of toys back to her and then went over to the sink to clean the bowl we had used to put the pop corn in.

"They know about you, you don't have to go climbing out the window Bella," Leah laughed. _What the fuck? How do they know that we come around, I hope she knows that if this blows up in her face, we wont be able to come again._

"Leah what do you mean they know we come, This could blow up in our faces if they tell you mother?" Bella says. Its like she read my mind?

"Ohh don't worry they wont tell, they know about mum, they've been trying to get the social workers to believe them about mum beating us, But mum always has a reason and is very clever at getting out of stuff." Leah trails of, I could see that the fact that no one believe her or auntie and uncle about her mother was killing her slowly inside, all she wanted to do was protect her brother.

"They've tried taking me and Seth on "holidays" to get away from her, but it never works, mum just demands that we come back, she even called the police on them, they got a warning but everyone in their labour hood thinks there child abductors, My mums brother Jasper resents her completely I don't blame him, he the youngest and because my mum was older and thought she had complete power over him she use to pick on him, only little stuff but when they both got older it turned into physical violence, Jasper would never hit mum back and that's what gave her the total power," Leah continued, I was just in complete shock, How much more could there be, This bitch belonged in prison where she couldn't hurt anyone.

"Leah we're going to help you, But first we need you and Seth to write down everything your mother has done to you, and maybe even then you could tell me what the red mark on Seth's hand Is and how he got it." Bella says hoping down from the window. Bella goes over to Leah and hugs her, I had never seen Bella hug Leah but then without any hesitation Leah hugged Bella back.

"Seth do you want a sandwich," Asked a small pixie like woman as she came through the kitchen door. She was small, with brown eyes, her crazy hair stuck out in all directions. A man came into the kitchen holding Seth's hand, I would guess this was Jasper and Alice. Jaspers long blond hair came down to his shoulders, he also had brown eyes that looked over Seth and Leah protectively. They both looked young, early twenties maybe.

"You must be Bella," Alice says, Bella let go of Leah and nodded her head. Alice stepped closer. Bella's face when into complete shock when Alice wrapped her arms around Bella for a hug, reluctantly Bella hugged her back.

"Leah's told me so much about you, and gosh Seth never stops talking about you two, its all I here when we come around." Alice pulled away and smiled. Seth came up to me holding onto my leg and not letting go. I walked around entertaining him, he was such a cheeky monkey, I loved to hear him laugh I guess that's one of the reasons I'm so attached to him.

* * *

**LPOV.**

Bella had started to make us write down everything that has happened to me and Seth. She's also started to give us quizzes with questions like _"What are your ambitions?" "What do you want to be when you grow up?" "Where do you like to go when you want to be alone?" _she said that she was going to try and sign us up for whatever activity we wanted. I chose art, so Bella got me into a junior art class and Seth chose baseball so Edwards letting him into team that him and his brother had set up a while ago, it was nothing special but it was a team and Seth was happy. Our classes where on weekends when mum would go out the earlies in the mornings and be out the latest at night drinking and having sex with god knows who. It really upset me that she's not being a responsible mother, I really wanted someone to look up to when I was littler I thought that it was Alice, but I know now that it is most defiantly Bella. Although I do love my auntie Alice. I just hope I never turn out like my mother.

Once Bella and Edward had left, I do what I usually do on a Saturday I go out and hope I don't get caught, because I would hate to spoil my bad mood. I kiss Seth on the forehead then slip out the front door. It Barely took me five minuets to get to the hang out where me and my friends go.

"Leah." Jacob shouted from a distance, coming closer to me. He picked me and spun me around before setting me back down on my feet. Me and Jake had been dating for a few months now, behind my mums back obviously. He didn't know anything about my mum hitting me, its better that way.

I cringed in pain, I had a few bruises on my ribs from where I was last beaten, I hadn't told Bella about them, I was to embarrassed to say that my mum hit me for not pulling the flush on the toilet after, well you know going a pee.

"Leah, you alright?" Jacob asked, he's seen bruises before and has asked about them but I always said I got into some dumb shit at school, or I had a fight with a fake bitch that thought she was better than me, when really it was my mum.

"Yeah," I reply trying to hide the pain.

"What fucked up crap have you got yourself into now." he asked talking my hand and leading me towards everyone else.

"Nothing I just feel over and gave myself a bruise." I lied.

"Hey Bella where you been, we all thought you died, your usually here a lot earlier," Quill said laughing. Emily hit him across the chest playfully, Emily was my best friend and was the only one who knew what was going on at home, she promised to keep her mouth shut, but is always pushing me to tell someone, and when I said I was telling Bella everything she was really and truly relieved. Quill kissed her on the forehead then snaked his arms around her waist leaning his chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah Jacob thought you had gone and picked up another prick from a cheap under sixteen's club," Paul sniggered. Okay so I admit it I meet Jacob at an under sixteen's club with Emily, I really didn't see anything wrong with that. But apparently Jacobs friends found it as funny as fuck.

"At least he has a girlfriend Paul," I say with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone looked at Paul's face and laughed, he's never have a girlfriend probably never will with his cocky uptight jack ass of a personality.

I waved goodbye to my friends a few hours later and hurry home, my hands were numb from the cold and all I wanted was my bed, my nice warm bed.

I check to see if mums car was in the drive way, it wasn't so I quickly jog up to the door and push it open, only to get the shock on my life. There in the middle of the living room was my mum with the box of clothes Bella had given me. I looked around to find Seth, my eyes stop on my brother. The was in the corner rocking back and Thorth and with what looked like a black eye.

_She's fucking beat him again_.

"But the car isn't in the drive way, you couldn't have walked all the way back from town," I say shocked at the thought of my mother putting a effort into walking instead of driving. She just laughed.

"Its around the back you naive child."

Mum comes closer to me and smacks me across the face. Pain shot through my cheek, I screamed out in pain. Seth got up from the corner and slowly started to walk to me, I shook my head at him, he wasn't getting hurt again.

"You felt the need to steal, you dumb shit," my mum boomed at me, finally speaking.

"I didn't steal these I was given them, its more than you give me," I yell back, Mum just looked at me in utter shock, I had never argued back, I was ready to stick up for me and my brother.

"How dare you shout at-"

" I will fucking shout at you, I'm tired of you mum, me and Seth are not taking it any more, You are not going to beat us any more." I cut her of. I hated her, I hated her so much. She knelt down so she was eye level with me, Her dark eyes looked at mine, At that point I realised how much I looked like her. _I'm nothing like you though._

"Ohh yeah, what makes you so sure," she says sarcastically still looking into my eyes. I had enough anger for two people, I wanted to nock her living day lights out. I kicked her hard in the knee and she yelled out in pain.

"Seth run," I scream, he runs for the door and I follow him out. I could hear my mum shouting my name, I ignored it and run for my life. I was going to go find Bella with Seth and hide, because I'm not going back to her, not ever…

* * *

**Hope you like:)!**

**Review PLEASE!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter hope you like it :)!**

**Read & enjoy!**

* * *

SPOV

Leah holds my hand as we head up to what she said was Bella's house, I still couldn't get into my head what she had done, She stood up to mummy, she did it, but mummy going to come after us, I don't want her to because she will Beat Leah hard for kicking her and shouting back, I didn't want to see Leah getting hurt any more.

Leah frantically banged on Bella's door I start to yell her name. I turn around because I feel eyes on me. I screame.

"Leah its mummy," I say, Leah turns around to see what I was on about and her eyes go wide. She holds her breath, I hug her tightly closing my eyes.

"Guys what's wrong?" Bella says opening the door. I turn to look at her just as Leah pulls me inside Bella's house, slamming the door.

"Leah what's wrong?" Bella said in a panic.

"Have you go a car?" Leah asked breathlessly. Bella nodded.

"Well common we need to get out of here, I'll explain on the way but we need to get out of here, I'll tell you the directions to my best friends house she can help us." Leah said, she went to the door, but banging started to some from the out side.

"Leah you little brat get your ass outside and apologise for me, you not going any where your coming home with me," mummy shouted from outside. I clung onto Bella, she picked me up and held me in her arms, I felt safe.

"Common I'll take you to Edwards," Bella said grabbing her car keys. Leah nodded and followed Bella out the back of the house where a rusty old truck was.

"That's your car?" Leah said pointing to the truck and scrunching her nose up.

"Heey that's my baby don't take the piss," Bella said sharing the quick joke before placing me and Leah in the van she got in next to us, she turns the key to start the engine but it didn't start up, I could here mummy shouting Leah's name….

* * *

**BPOV.**

"Common, you stupid Truck," I yelp, Seth's mother hit's the back of my truck then came around the front and hit's the passenger window.

"Give me my kids back," she shouts.

I didn't reply I needed to start the van. She goes around to passenger door and opens it Seth starts to scream and Leah try's to pull the door closed to stop her mother. The van roars to life and I take off leaving their mum standing there. Seth looks out the window and started crying.

"Seth what's wrong?" Leah ask hugging him tightly.

"She's following us in her car," he cries out. _Ohhh crap._

I fish out my phone from my pocket.

"Leah call Edward and say where coming," I say to her handing over ther phone. She finds Edwards number and calls him. Leah talks and explains everything to Edward I listen in, cringing at the fact that Seth's mother had given him a black eye.

Their mum started to speed up and she drove past me, I concentrated very carefully on not hitting her, I didn't want to cause any danger to Seth and Leah. That's wasn't going to happen, because their mum skidded to a stop right in my path there was no way to avoid her. I was going to hit her. I slammed my foot on the breaks but it hardly slowed us down.

"Put the seatbelt over both of you," I scream at Leah. Leah does as she was told just as we collide. Their mums car goes rolling and we go skidding out of control, we topple over and go rolling ourselves just as their mums car comes to a stop it sets on fire.

Our car toppled over once more before landing back on its wheels.

I couldn't move my legs everything was numb, my eyes drifted to Seth and Leah, they were both conscious, I let out a long sigh before everything went completely blank…..

* * *

**LPOV**

"Bella, Bella wake up," I scream, Seth had started to cry. I pull out Bella's mobile and Call Edward.

"Hello,"

"Edward, we crashed and now Bella's unconscious, Edward help." I scream into the phone

"Okay Leah I'm coming, where are you,"

"Edward how am I suppose to know where I am?" I shout angrily into the phone.

"For god sake Leah, what are your surroundings?" he asked rushing the question.

It was dark outside but I could see a yellow house.

"I can only see a yellow house Edward." I yell.

"Okay I know where you are, be there in two minuets, hang in there Leah."

He cut the call of.

Seth was in sobs so I held him tightly and looked at Bella, she looked like she was breathing. My gaze went to the car that was on fire.

_Good ridden's… _

* * *

**EPOV**

I rushed out the door and sprinted to where they were. The first thing I say was a car on fire. My heart dropped please don't let it be them. My gaze traced the car and I realised it wasn't them, I let out a sigh.

"Edward," I hard Leah shout, my eyes went to the van.

I sprinted there taking out my mobile calling for a ambulance, I told them where to meet us and they said they would be here in minuets.

I yanked the passenger door open to free Seth Leah and Bella, Seth and Leah crawl out but not Bella. I poke my head to see where she was. Me heart dropped my beautiful Bella was there un moving.

"Sir can I get there I need to get her out." the paramedic said tapping me on the shoulder.

I moved out the way still in shock.

"She's going to be okay Edward," Seth said taking my hand, Leah took my other hand.

"Yeah you know what, yeah she's going to be okay," I say rubbing a tear that had fallen out of my eye.

* * *

**LPOV**

We all sat around Bella's bed hoping she would wake up. Two weeks ago we came in here, Two weeks ago Bella had saved us and now she was paying the price for mine and Seth's mistake. She had Saved us and I wanted her to wake up so I could Say thank you for freeing us, but Bella was in a coma and has no signs of walking up.

"Wake up Bella Wake up please baby listen to my voice," Edward whispered into her ear. His heart has been broken in two.

Bella's mum walks in tears in her eyes.

She clears her throat.

"I've decided to let her go everybody, were going to turn of her life support, the doctor says there's nothing they can do for her." Bella's mother started to cry even harder. A lump formed in my throat and I started to cry too, Seth crawled into my lap I held him tightly. I looked at Edward, his expression was energy.

"No your not taking her away from me, No I wont let you," he screams witch only makes her mum cry more.

"Please don't please," Seth blurts out.

"I'm sorry but she's not going to make it, its best to let her go, that's what her mothers doing, letting her go, what use to be Bella isn't there any more," Mr Cullen said. Edward got up to object but his father put his hands out in front of him. Edward knew it was over.

Slowly doctor Cullen pulled out the tubs that was keeping Bella alive, her chest went flat and didn't rise again. We all knew she was gone. She gave up her life for me and Seth. Tears welled up in my eye's for the most caring and loving person I have ever met. She's always in my heart.

* * *

**EPOV**

My beautiful Bella was gone and I was never going to see her again, how could have I let this happen. I want her back I want to hold her again and feel her lips to mine, this isn't fair all she ever tried to do was help people and now she was dead. How could they let her go like she was nothing, I'm never going to get over this she was my life my other half the person that completed me.

I loved her.

* * *

**SPOV**

I didn't want them to give up on Bella why would they do that. I now see that she was mine and Leah's angel from above. I trust her with all my heart and I will never forget her.

Thank you Bella.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :')!**


	7. Author note!

**Author note... Read&Enjoy**

Alright I know I originally said that this story is over but I have had some idea's how to carry it on and some people have said it would have been better if it was longer and I hate to disappoint.

So keep checking up because I'm planning to add a few more chapters when I can, in between writing All my love Bella & Edwards make over!

Thanks for all the reviews because at the end of the day all my readers are the reasons for theses stories! You're my inspiration, so thank you!


End file.
